The Bracelet
by ClanPan-goldenBoyMan
Summary: This is a Shadouge oneshot with A TINY BIT of KnuxAmy at the end and... oh yeah! It takes place when Team Sonic was fighting Metal Overlord. Please Read and Review but NO FLAMES! Thanks! And Amy is a LITTLE OOC.


The Bracelet chapter 1

MSL: This story takes place right when Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are fighting Metal Overlord. It's a little one-shot I just thought up while being bored.

Chocola: So… I'm in here right? 'reads script' Y'know, you are very obsessed with this couple. You should hear her rant about them…

MSL: 'rolls eyes' Whatever. Get on to the disclaimer.

Chocola: 'shakes head' MSL owns nothing, not even me.

MSL: Actually, when Sega isn't looking, I OWN YOU! HA HA! (just kidding!) 'returns to normal' On with the story!

Chocola: WHAT?

The Bracelet

Rouge's POV

I looked up to the trio with a hopeful look in my eyes. They were fighting a giant robot named Metal Sonic. We were all exhausted after fighting that creep. I'm just glad everyone is okay… for now.

I look over at Shadow who is just patiently watching Super Sonic, Tails and Knuckles fight Metal Overlord. He's watching like he has nothing better to do.

I shake my head and give a small grin. That's typical Shadow all right. I'm glad _he _didn't die from the incident at Space Colony ARK. The truth is that I do love him secretly, but I highly doubt he shares the same feelings. When we thought he died, Sonic gave me his bracelet I guess to remember him. Even though Shadow is alive now, I still keep it with me under my glove… _where the hell is my bracelet?_

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" I muttered under my breath and started looking frantically for it. Of course with my luck, everyone starts staring at me like I've gone mad.

"Miss Rouge, is there something wrong?" Cream asks me. I looked at the little rabbit and sighed.

"Yes unfortunately, there _is_ something wrong. I've lost something of mine and I can't find it." Shadow raised an eye brow at me.

"Is it that important Rouge?" He asked monotonously. I huffed and replied, "Yes it is thank you very much!" That's when Big the Cat spoke.

"I am sure you can replace whatever it is." He said in his usual slow manner. I was starting to get pissed off. They had no idea what that thing meant to me!

"Look, just forget it! I'll go find it myself!" I nearly yelled. I then strode off leaving everyone a little shocked at my attitude. But I had an idea where my bracelet might be. It might be at the platforms where we all fought Metal Sonic earlier.

Shadow's POV

I watched Rouge walk off towards the platforms. What was so important to go look for? And I don't think I was really helping either. Without a word said, I started walking off after Rouge. I really hate seeing her upset in all because well… I've been having feelings for the treasure hunter for a while now.

I finally reach Rouge when she suddenly flaps her purple wings and starts flying up to the platforms.

I turn on my jet shoes and start floating up towards Rouge. Hopefully she doesn't hear me.

Rouge's POV

I start flying up towards the platform and then my ear twitches at the sound of… jet shoes? Is that Shadow?

I finally make it to the platform and start scanning the area. That's when I hear Shadow land behind me and look at me.

Shadow's POV

"Rouge," I sigh. "What are you doing up here?" That's when she sighed.

"I'm looking for something I might have lost up here." She starts walking around and trying to find whatever it is she lost. I just walk up to her and then she suddenly gasps.

Rouge's POV

Oh my god! I see the bracelet! It's hanging on the side of one of the platforms. I need to go get it…

I look up towards the sky that's lightly drizzling rain. This won't help if I try to get the bracelet. Normally I would just fly over and get it, but flying up here and fighting Metal Madness took a lot out of me. That metal ass really bruised up my wings. I start thinking up a plan to try to get it… I can't ask Shady, he'd probably flip if he found out I had his missing bracelet… but I still can glide. Yeah! I'll just glide over and grab it and be done with the deed.

Normal POV

Rouge started walking towards the edge and tried to get in a position that would get her to the bracelet. Shadow looked at her like she was going crazy. He was about to ask until she suddenly jumped off the edge and attempted to glide at the gold bracelet.

Shadow just stood in horror at what she had just done. Unfortunately, it started to rain harder.

"ROUGE! What the hell are you doing? Get back here!" Shadow tried to call to Rouge to get back. Of course Rouge wasn't paying him any attention. She struggled to see where the bracelet was now since it was raining extremely hard now. Her eyes scanned the place steadily despite Shadow's constant yelling. That's when she finally spotted a shimmering object hanging off the side of the platform. It wasn't hard to tell that was the bracelet because she knew it was pure gold. All the raindrops that hit it bounced off into more tiny droplets.

Shadow tried to turn on his jet shoes to go grab Rouge, but to his dismay, they wouldn't turn on.

Shadow's POV

WHAT THE HELL! They are supposed to break! And why the hell is Rouge doing this? If we live through this, I'm--

OK! I need to get a hold of myself dammit! Rouge apparently needs help and I need to help her.

"Well thanks Mr. Obvious…" I roll my eyes and mutter to myself, "And she is the girl you love…"

…Did I just say love? Whatever, I need to go save Rouge!

Normal POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow heard Rouge scream. Shadow quickly ran to the edge where Rouge was hanging. Of course since it was raining so hard, he had some troubles seeing where Rouge was. He finally spotted something white hanging on the wall.

"Okay… now Chaos… oops… Sonic has the emeralds… DAMMIT!" Shadow punched the ground angrily.

Meanwhile, Rouge was sobbing to herself. How could she have been so stupid? After all, it was just a stupid bracelet….

But… it wasn't just a stupid bracelet. No, to Rouge, it was way more than that. It reminded of all the good Shadow has done… and Shadow himself.

_Flashback_

"_Shadow, I've got a small problem… I can't believe I'm trapped inside the vault with the Chaos Emeralds! I guess I can't call myself a treasure hunter anymore." Rouge told Shadow despairingly. Shadow looked into space and imagined Maria. And then Rouge. He finally made up his mind._

"_Aw shoot, troublemaker!" Shadow ran through the forest with one thing in mind— Save Rouge._

_But he couldn't let her know he had a soft spot for her. He was the 'Ultimate Life Form' and was supposed to be tough. _

'_Rouge has the Chaos Emeralds… I'll just use that excuse.' Shadow thought to himself. He had to go save Rouge, but not before running into Sonic._

_A few minutes after the fight_

_Both hedgehogs were panting and staring angrily at each other. That's when Shadow walkie-talkie came on._

"_Shadow? What are you doing? Get back here before the island blows up with you on it!" Sonic's eyes widened in shock._

"_Blows up?" He practically shouted. Shadow looked at Sonic with contempt in his eyes, and then ran off to get Rouge._

_The Egg-bomber read 10 seconds to go, and so on. Rouge looked around the room with sadness at mind, but then spotted something that wasn't there before… a green light. Suddenly, Shadow came out of the light and ran towards Rouge whose mouth was hanging open in astonishment. Did the ultimate life form come to save her?_

"_Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled. They both disappeared in a green flash._

_The island exploded after that._

_On Space Colony ARK_

_Shadow was standing at a big window looking out into space (A/N: Literally!). He was having a flashback about his beloved Maria and how they used to talk about the planet Earth and what it was like there. When the flashback ended, he heard a beautiful voice say, "Why so melancholy?" He turned to see Rouge walk up to his side._

"_That was so… unlike you, Shadow, to come and rescue me. But your ability to use Chaos Control certainly comes in handy!" Shadow felt a little flattered by her, but then remembered his excuse. _

"_You know, I didn't come to save you. I came for the Chaos Emeralds." Rouge, on some level, knew that mustn't be it._

"_Yeah, yeah. Well— She got cut off by Dr. Eggman._

_End of Flashback_

Rouge even remembered when they thought he died, she got the bracelet.

_Flashback_

_Everyone waited impatiently in the room waiting for Sonic and Shadow to come back. _

_Rouge wanted Shadow to come back in the most. She was going to go hug him which would probably shock him. She had an eager smile on her face. She couldn't wait until…_

_The door started to open. The smile vanished from her face when she only saw Sonic standing there._

"_Where is Shadow?" Rouge asked sounding a bit naïve. Sonic cast his eyes down and shook his head solemnly. He walked up to her and gave her the gold bracelet. They both looked out the window._

"_Do you really that the professor created him— Shadow, to carry out the revenge on all those who live on Earth?"_

"_He was what he was… a brave and heroic hedgehog. He gave his life to save this planet… Shadow the Hedgehog!" _

"_I guess your right." Rouge didn't even realize it, but a single tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek and hit the bracelet. It just bounced off._

_End of Flashback_

Then before they embarked on this journey to stop Eggman, she freed him from the capsule. But now she was never going to see him again or any of her friends for that matter because she was slowly sliding down the side of the platform. That's when she noticed a familiar object beside her…

THE BRACELET!

Rouge immediately grabbed at it and caught it in her gloved hand.

"But what's the point now?" Rouge asked herself grimly. Meanwhile, Shadow thought of a plan. Even though his shoes couldn't hover, they could still allow him to run fast.

Shadow jumped over the edge and ran along the wall. He ran until he finally saw his white bat and swiftly grabbed her. He then did a homing attack at the other platform wall while Rouge was hanging on his back the whole time.

They both made it up to the platform. Shadow set Rouge down. She wasn't even looking at him. He looked down at her and sighed. He wasn't mad, just curious at why she did that.

"Rouge, why did you do that?"

No response.

"Rouge… just please answer me!" She finally made a sniffle and said, "It wouldn't matter to the 'Ultimate Life Form'." Shadow stared at her in disbelief.

"WHAT! I do care about you!" He forced Rouge to look up at him.

"I know I might have been an ass lately, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you!" She gave him a small grin and then held up her hand with the bracelet in it.

"What is…?" Shadow looked at it baffled. Rouge replied, "It was why I jumped over the edge." Shadow was about to burst again until he noticed something. It matched his other bracelet. And on his one wrist, there was nothing there. It was _his_ bracelet.

"It's mine." He said quietly. She nodded.

"But why did it mean so much to you?" Shadow was no longer angry. He was calm. Rouge took a deep breath.

"When we thought you died, Sonic gave it to me. It reminded me… of you." She told him. He moved down to look into her turquoise eyes. She looked up into his red crimson eyes.

"Rouge… I-I love you." Her eyes widened. The 'Ultimate Life Form' loved HER?

"Well… I love you too." Rouge grinned and leaned forward. Shadow closed the gap and placed his lips on hers and they shared a passionate kiss.

They heard a mad roar come from Metal Sonic who was now sailing through the atmosphere. He was defeated.

The sun came out after that.

_On the Egg Fleet _

Metal Sonic transformed back to his puny little self and was face down on the ground. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles ran up to him.

"It's no use. But why can't I defeat you?" He asked.

"Because… we're Sonic Heroes!" He stuck his finger heroically in the air.

"SONIC!" Sonic looked to see Amy running towards him. He started running until Amy shouted, "I just wanna ask something!" He rolled his eyes and stopped.

"Good luck Amy!" Cream shouted. She wished her good luck for what she was going to ask.

"What is it Amy?" Sonic asked. She was probably going to ask to go on a date or something.

"Can I go on a date with your friend Knuckles?" Sonic and Knuckles nearly did a front flip when they heard that.

"WHAT!" Sonic shouted incredulously.

"Yeeaah, when you guys were fighting I realized I never liked you like that at all. I realized I liked Knuckles!" She turned to Knuckles and gave him a friendly grin. He sheepishly grinned back.

"Um… yeah, be my guest…" Sonic stuttered in amazement. Amy was already running over towards Knuckles and gave him a hug. He then saw Rouge walking up towards the group.

"Hey, don't even think about going near my emerald." Knuckles warned. Rouge waved her hand in defeat.

"Heh, I don't want your stupid emerald anymore." She cast a seductive look towards Shadow. "I've got something better than jewels now." He grinned back. By now, Sonic and Tails ran off. Knuckles shook his head and turned towards Amy.

"About a date…" Amy cast her eyes down sadly. He was going to say no, wasn't he?

"Let me just go check on the Master Emerald first, okay? Then we can go where ever you want." Amy's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Sure Knuxie." Knuckles blushed and ran off after Sonic and Tails. Rouge walked over to Shadow and linked arms with him. They both blushed at each other while Omega went and picked up Metal Sonic. Cream skipped off happily with her two chao Cheese and Chocola with Big slowly walking after her with Froggy on his head. Then the Chaotix started chasing Eggman to get their money.

Shadow and Rouge let out a laugh at how funny all this was.

Instead of saying, 'They all lived happily ever after', let's just say everyone lived a great life. Everyone was happy, especially Shadow and Rouge. But the very funny thing is that they got together because of the bracelet.

Funny how things turn out.

MSL: YAAY! I'M FRIGGIN' DONE! Did you like it?

Chocola: I barely had a part in here!

MSL: At least you _had_ a part. Be happy! Oh and I hope you peeps don't mind I changed the ending a little.

Chocola: 'sighs' Whatever. Just review and NO FLAMES.

MSL: 'nods' See ya peeps!


End file.
